Brisingr
by Pretty.Pretty.Butterfly
Summary: This is my own version of book three of the inheritance cycle. My first fanFic-hope you like it! R&R pleeze! UPDATE - I'm rewriting the chapters. which they reeaally needed XD 26/10/08
1. Chapter 1 Deception

_Brisingr ~_

_Chapter One ~ Deception_

**

* * *

**

Eragon's thoughts wandered back to the night after the battle of the burning plains. He had decided that he would stay in Surda to fulfil his promise to Roran and to form a strategy that would catch the ra'zac off guard. He and Saphira had come up with numerous possibilities since then but none seemed very probable.

They needed something completely original or something that no one would expect them to find out or plan.

_Saphira?_

_Yes, little one?_

_Can you think of anything at all that could help us defeat the ra'zac?_

They were standing in one of the many courtyards that were scattered around the capital city of Surda, Aberon. This one had every colour of flowers planted in it. It was like walking in an Elven forest of rich colour and beauty. Saphira and Eragon loved it and visited it often.

The sun was setting, giving the place an orange and reddish glow, and the square was empty, completely devoid of guards or city folk. Perhaps it wasn't the safest place to go, being a weak spot for security and Nasuada would kill them if she found out they were walking alone here, but it was peaceful and tranquil which helped them think.

_Hmm…_Saphira muttered, staring at a spot in space behind Eragon.

_What is it? _He asked, turning around and searching for whatever it was that was making her uneasy.

_Nothing, it appears. _She answered, not fully taking her eyes away from the far wall though.

_Are you sure?_

_No._

_That helps._

_Just be prepared for an attack, Eragon. I don't think we're alone._

_Nor do I._

_Act natural, we can't let them see that we can guess they're here._

_I'm trying._

_Try harder._

He glared at her.

She was about to reply when something caught her eye.

Eragon looked over to where she held her gaze. He hadn't noticed before but now he could see it clearly and felt idiotic for not having glimpsed it before, across the square, opposite them was a person wrapped in a cloak and hidden in the shadows.

He wondered broodingly who it might be, only agents of the empire sought him out, each goal to capture him and Saphira to bring them to the tyrannical King, Galbatorix.

As he pondered, the person noticed Saphira and Eragon staring and glided over to them, feet never seeming to visibly touch the ground.

She was very graceful, her figure giving away the fact she was female for she was far too slender to be a man, and she seemed to float over to him and Saphira.

For a second he foolishly thought of Arya, the raven haired elf that had captured his heart and fascinated him from the day they'd met but whom felt nothing other than friendship for Eragon.

The cloaked elf stopped before him and Saphira. He noticed, with his new, sharper eyesight that a few threads of silvery hair lay on her cloak. She said, with a voice like honey, "Eragon Shadeslayer I am glad to finally meet you." Throwing back her hood and smiling at him, "My name is Tuniúel."

He stared at her dumbstruck. In front of him was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. Her hair was the colour of starlight and tumbled onto her shoulders in silvery waves. She had eyes that were a shade of deep, dark green that rivalled even Arya's, they were so dark. She seemed to hold a somewhat fragile air but if you looked into those eyes you could see that this was all but a lie to give her an advantage. A lie that worked well.

Eragon didn't notice the lies in her eyes, all he saw was what her intoxicating sweet presence made him see, an angelic, glowing elven maiden, not a twisted and deceitful being commanded to drag traitors and wanted men to the Capital and their deaths.

He could see that the garments she wore were very expensive and of the highest quality; a beautiful necklace adorned her pale neck and sparkled and shimmered with the fading light. He also noticed, to his surprise, that a sleek, narrow blade hung by her side, its silver sheen glowing, it reminded him of Zar'roc for a reason that he couldn't explain in his befuddled state of mind.

As he quickly tried to gather his thoughts, without success, she smiled a little wider, obviously taking in his expression.

"Well met, Saphira Brightscales." Tuniúel sang angelically.

Saphira responded by gazing curiously at her, sapphire scales twinkling in the moon's pearly glow, the sun having fallen deep under the horizon.

Silence descended upon them, Eragon, still unable to speak from his dazed mind, voiced none of his jumbled thoughts.

Finally he spoke, having gathered his wits, and greeted her in elvish, "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." She replied in a sugary sweet voice.

"Un du evarínya ono varda." He finished, shaking himself internally to lose the effects her voice had on him. Then he asked, carefully, "Why do you wish to speak to me?"

"Oh, just meeting you was all I really wanted," She grinned, less sugary sweet now, "_but _I'm afraid that that's not the reason I'm here."

She had answered him flatteringly but something had glinted dangerously in her eyes as she spoke, revealing the lie for what it was.

"Then why are you really here and who sent you?" he asked her, ready to fend her off if he needed to. His hand rested, waiting, just above the sword he was lent by the Varden's hilt. He could sense the imminent danger distantly.

_Be careful, Eragon! She's more dangerous than she looks…I see a sinister power hidden beneath all her flattery and honeyed tones. _Saphira warned him.

_I'll be on my guard._

A look of sorrow and…something else passed over Tuniúel's face as she spoke to him, Eragon realised it was pain, "I'm _really _here to capture you and take you to Uru'baen and as to who sent me…I'm sure you can figure that out." Her blinding smile was back but this time it looked more like a leer.

Eragon took a step backwards, realising his stupidity, but she was too fast.

Tuniúel hit him on the head with the flat of her shimmering silvery blade and he was knocked unconscious.

The last thing he saw before he completely blacked out was Tuniúel talking to Saphira in a low voice.

* * *

_**AN ~ Okaaay....so...I thought an edit was in order. Complete revamp, more like lol. XD (even though its not like anyone's going to look at this :P)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations and farewells

**A/N - Thanks to all the brill reveiwers out there! Love ya! Enjoy the chapter. -wink-**

EDITED - 28/10/08

* * *

_**Chap. 2.-**_ _**Revelations and farewells**_

When he woke up he was immediately aware that he was airborne. He turned his head and saw that he was on Saphira's back.

He looked at his surroundings and was shocked to see a great silver dragon flying alongside him. On it was the elf, Analísia.

He shook his head to clear it, thinking he was hallucinating but it only gave him a head ache.

The elf had noticed that he had woken and motioned for them to land.

When they had landed he asked her angrily, "Why are you doing this?!"

She didn't answer but instead asked, "Is your head sore? I'm sorry I hit you so hard." She looked at him apologetically.

Her eyes raked across Eragon's face searching for something.

"Yes." He grumbled unwillingly.

"Let me heal you then." She said taking a step towards him.

"No." He didn't want her anywhere near enough to him that she could hurt him again. His pride had been wounded by being defeated by a woman.

"Why not? It is surely annoying and dulling your wits, is it not?" She cocked her head slightly at him as she spoke. She was very persistant.

"Fine" he said grudgingly.

"I won't hurt you, I can promise that." She replied earnestly, her eyes shining.

He nodded as if to say "I know".

She walked over to him and put a hand on his head. A peculiar sensation went through both of them as soon as she touched him that had had nothing to do with the healing process.

*****************

For the rest of the day she kept quiet. Thinking.

_What had that sensation been? S_he pondered to herself.

She was now wary of Eragon. As she saw it, that sensation had been a weakness. It had been a flaw in her otherwise perfect plan. It was a flaw which she would have to repair.

She was not unfamiliar with the sensation, there had been many handsome soldiers in the castle. And when she had grown older they had taken more of an interest in her and had even tried to court her, though with little success. The thing was, she had never felt that _strong _a sensation with anybody before.

She shook her head tiredly and continued making dinner, vegetables and fruit.

That was when she finally spoke.

She said her words slowly and cautiously, "Eragon" He looked up, "Do you feel that, perhaps, you may have found your soul mate but cannot be with them for fear of them being your enemy or of betrayal or manipulation by threat of their death?"

He looked surprised that she had spoken and of her question. "I'm not sure, no, why?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

All of a sudden she had this absurd urge to go over to him and kiss him. She was going mad, like her father. She decided but winced as she thought of her father.

"I just wondered." was all she said.

*****************

The next day Eragon asked again, "Why are you doing this?"

A look of deep regret passed over her beautiful features and he wanted to comfort her somehow, but knew he couldn't.

"Because I have to." she whispered.

Her face was suddenly inches away from his, "My father wants you," she paused, "or perhaps he _needs_ you…but he sent me to capture you…" her voice trailed off but she looked into his eyes.

"Who _is_ your father?" he asked, puzzled and uncomfortable that her face was so close to his, it filled him with ridiculous notions.

"Have you not yet guessed?" the look on her face was full of sadness and pain.

"I did not know that the King had a daughter…" he said, the realization hitting him.

She smiled sadly, "You see why I have to do this then."

He tried to think of a bargain. Inspiration struck him.

"What if I brought you with me to help kill the ra'zac and then you could set me free." He looked at her taking in her expression, her face had drained of all colour and she looked as if she was unable to speak, she was so horrified by his plan.

Finally, after a few minutes, she spoke, "That I cannot do Eragon Shadeslayer, for that would be a betrayal to my father of the deepest kind. I am bound by oaths to him and I cannot pursue the ra'zac without causing myself severe harm or death. _Although _I _would_ like to hunt down the ra'zac…" her voice trailed off and she looked as if she was split between the two decisions, her father or Eragon.

Eragon did not push the matter any further; he let her think about it.

                            *********************************************************

That evening she spoke, "I will accept your bargain Eragon Shadeslayer, but," she paused, looking wistful, "I will not be coming with you to hunt the ra'zac I will return to Uru'baen and," her face drained of what little colour it still had, "face the consequences of my actions."

Eragon stared at her, stunned.

_She will face death to set me free…_

_Yes, she has grown fond of you, little one._

_How so?_

_You truly are blind. _Saphira said, irritated_._

_You don't mean…that she has feelings like mine for Arya?_

_It is very possible…you feel the same about her, Eragon. Arya holds no more than a flicker of light compared to this elf in your heart._

_What?!_

_I see it inside of you. Do you forget the bond we share?_

_Of course not. But you could be right…she could have been the one Angela referred to, she is of noble birth…_

_Yes, I think that is the case. _She agreed_._

_Will I let her go?_

_It is her decision, don't push her. It is what seems best to her, Galbatorix will not kill her, she is too valuable._

_I see…I will let her go then?_

_Yes, it is for the best, little one. _She said softly_._

"Very well, it is for the best." Eragon said, the regret plain in his eyes.

Analísia came over to him, "Why are you so sad? Surely you can't have grown as fond of me as I am of you?" she looked at him incredulously.

Then her eyes widened when she saw the truth in his eyes.

"You have?" she whispered.

"Yes, I think. I can answer the question you posed to me the other day now. I do feel that way. That I cannot be with you for fear of betrayal or of being manipulated by the threat of your death." he answered.

Then he did something completely irrational, he kissed her.

She did not fight him and though at first she was surprised, she melted quickly into the kiss. They stayed like that until they had to come up for air. They broke apart.

"I must leave you now." She said quietly, running her fingers down his jaw softly. "Farewell Eragon Shadeslayer."

She then turned and nimbly climbed onto her dragon Eriador's back.

"Farewell…" He whispered.

The great dragon reared up and spread its wings as it flew away toward the dark city of Uru'baen.

He watched her until she had disappeared completely.

_Come, little one. We must leave and return to Roran and the Varden. _Saphira nudged him.

_I'm coming._

He sighed, gathered his belongings and climbed onto Saphira's back. They flew to the Varden, away from his love.

A single tear slid down his cheek and froze there as they gained altitude.

* * *

**A/N - You like? if so Review! i'll love you forever if you do. lol. **


	3. Chapter 3 Uru’baen

_**Chap. 3- Uru'baen**_

She had arrived at the castle a few hours previously and was now confined in her room. Her thoughts strayed to Eragon, that last kiss was their first and, most likely, last. Tears slid down her cheeks. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, she angrily brushed away her tears, "There's no use in crying, it doesn't help anything." She thought, scolding herself.

She answered the door and was surprised to see Murtagh there. "Murtagh, want do you want me for?" she asked politely, masking her surprise with gladness. "I need to speak to you about," he paused looking uncomfortable, "My brother, Eragon." She winced; his name caused her pain, as she knew she would never see him again. But she was surprised that Murtagh had brought up the topic of his brother, he rarely talked about Eragon unless it was necessary. "What about him?" she asked cautiously. "Did you find him?" He asked her politely. She hesitated, she had known Murtagh since she was a child, but any information that she gave him would be given, willingly or not, to her father. "No, he is actually more difficult to find than I thought." She said smoothly, pretending to be irritated. "Oh I see…well I must leave you now, I have my duty to attend to."

As he walked away she felt a twinge of guilt wash over her. "I had no other choice, but to lie!" she told herself, refusing to believe that she was in the wrong.

A few hours later, she walked slowly toward the black throne. Seated on it was the king. His black eyes never left her face. When she stood in front of him he spoke, "I have heard news that you did not find the rider. But yet you return..." She kept her face carefully blank, leaving no trace of any emotion that would give her away and blocked her mind. "Hmmm...how, my daughter, has this rider eluded you?" His eyes raked across her face looking for the tell tale emotions that would give her away. "He was difficult to get alone, he was very carefully watched, I waited weeks to no avail. I finally gave up hope that I would ever get him alone to capture him. And I returned here." She spoke politely and formally. His dark eyes looked into her slightly lighter eyes. "I never would have thought of you as someone who would easily give up." He said with his eyebrows raised. "This task was particularly difficult, I had no reason to hope that I would ever be able to capture him." She kept her voice even and polite but inside she was wondering frantically how long she could keep this up. "I see...well, I am ordering you to finish this task. Do not return until you have him." His tone was severe and full of authority. She saw no way, but one, to get out of this. "Perhaps, father, I could infiltrate the ranks of the Varden, thus giving them a false sense of security and trust in me." She waited, barely daring to hope that he would allow it. "It is a good plan, I will assign you to that task then." He sounded impressed in spite of himself, "Do not fail me, I will not welcome you here if you do." His eyes burned into hers. "I dismiss you." He said with a gesture towards the door. She turned and left.

Later that night, as she was packing, there came a tap at her door. She looked up from what she had been doing and opened the door. Standing there was Murtagh, tall with his dark eyes searching her face. "Why are you leaving? You're running away?" He looked at her accusingly. "Of course not!" she said stung by his words. "I've been assigned to infiltrate the Varden. And I'm leaving tonight, I have to get there as soon as possible." she looked at him coldly. "I'm sorry I offended you. It just seemed like the most likely thing to me." He said it so sincerely that she immediately regretted being so cold toward him. "I'm sorry for my assumption that you thought little of me. But I must finish packing, as I am leaving soon." She gave him a small smile and they bid each other goodnight. After she had finished packing she went outside the gates of the castle. She was dressed in a close-fitting, black leather outfit and wore an emerald cloak that covered her face in shadow. She took one last look at the intimidating castle, her home and climbed onto the joint on Eriador's back.

The city vanished beneath them as they flew over it.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunited

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing-sadly. Except for Analísia and the plot.

_**Chap. 4 –**_ _**Reunited**_

"Where have you been, Eragon? We've been worried sick! We'd thought that the empire had gotten hold of you!" Nasuada was not happy with him; she had been like this since he had walked in through the door. "I was away...I had an errand to run." He answered her as politely as he could, without losing his temper. "What errand-" She was interrupted by a messenger, "King Orrin requires both Lady Nasuada and Eragon Shadeslayer to come immediately. It is a matter of great importance." Nasuada was still gazing at Eragon confusedly so he answered, "Thank you, you may leave now, we will come straight away." The messenger bowed once then turned on his heel and left the room. "We better hurry." Eragon told Nasuada. "Yes we better." She agreed. They both then left the room hurrying towards King Orrin's quarters.

He walked into the room and was frozen were he stood when he saw who was standing beside King Orrin.

She looked expectantly at the door when she heard their footsteps coming down the hallway. Two people came in through the door, one was Eragon, the other was Nasuada, leader of the Varden. Eragon was frozen to the spot when he saw her and she smiled slightly as she saw his expression. "Eragon, Nasuada, this is Analísia. She has asked to become a member of the Varden." As King Orrin said this Eragon spoke to her with his thoughts,

_"Why have you come?"_

_"To join the Varden, I thought about your offer and here I am .Also, I have missed you terribly...they will want you to examine my mind...do you think I'm trustworthy?"_

_"I have missed you also but I am not sure whether you are trustworthy or not."_

_"I see...well you will have your chance to see for yourself..."_

_"I will decide afterward."_

They refocused their attention on what Nasuada was saying, "-therefore Eragon will have to examine her mind before she is welcomed, even if she _is_ a rider." Nasuada's eyes focused on Eragon. "Do you consent to examine her mind?"

Eragon seemed to think about it for a moment, "Yes" He answered. "Very well, she has agreed to let you examine her mind, so you may do so now." Nasuada said, her eyes sliding across to Analísia. Eragon walked over to Analísia and put his hand on her head. He sifted through her memories without causing her pain. She had hidden many of her memories and had let him see only the ones which would prove herself trustworthy. When he had lifted his hand and opened his eyes Nasuada asked, "Is she trustworthy?"

He answered her confidently, "Yes, I have seen nothing that makes her untrustworthy."

Nasuada nodded and spoke to Analísia, "You are now welcome among the Varden, we are pleased to have another rider to help us in the struggle against King Galbatorix."

Analísia smiled and said with warmth, "Thank you, Lady Nasuada. I am glad that you can accept me into the Varden."

Nasuada smiled back and said to Eragon, "Could you please show her to her quarters, Eragon?"

He nodded and said, "Of course, Lady Nasuada."

As they walked along the corridor, with Eriador and Saphira trailing behind, she began to wonder if she could go through with her plan.

_What if I become_ _attached __to these people…_

Then another, more startling, thought entered her mind.

_Perhaps, if I stay too long, I will be unwilling to leave Eragon behind…this task will be the death of me. Of that I am sure._

She sighed and Eragon looked quizzically at her. He probably thought she was thinking of how her father would react to her joining the Varden.

After a while he spoke, she had been unwilling to be the first to break the silence.

"Analísia," he paused. "How will your father react to this?"

She had been expecting this and had an answer ready,

"He'll be furious, of course, but I will persevere and _he_ will have to learn to live without me." She said matter of factly.

He looked at her strangely and said, "I see…you are not worried?"

He looked alarmed that she was showing no sign of the emotion.

She gave a tinkling laugh and said, "Of course not! He has thought me everything he knows; I am _much_ more powerful than him."

He seemed shocked at what she had said. She bit her lip, maybe she had said too much. It _was_ hard to believe that someone could be more powerful than her father. Finally he spoke, "How can you be more powerful than _him_?"

She was uncomfortable, this was a question she had anticipated but didn't have an answer for yet. She quickly thought up one, "I am naturally powerful, but the spells he taught me gave me even more power and strength than even _he_ had."

She waited for him to reply. When he did not, she began to worry.

_Have I said too much?_

But finally he looked up and spoke, "I find it hard to believe, that someone can have even _more_ power than him…"

He trailed off, looking into her eyes with a piercing stare. She found herself getting lost in his eyes but pulled herself out of the endless depths of them and remembered that she had yet to answer him.

"O-Of course you find it hard," She stuttered. "Even _I_ find it difficult to believe."

He seemed to be lost in thought as they walked further down the hallway.

"Hmmm…."Suddenly he seemed to come out of his reverie, "Oh, here we are, at your bed chamber."

She looked up; in front of her was a polished mahogany door. Eragon motioned for her to open it and she did so rather timidly. As she walked into the room, she gasped. It was beautiful. The walls were different shades of blue and green. The carpet was plush and a lovely shade of brown. She noticed a master bed that was covered in luxurious looking quilts and pillows. A beautiful gold gilded mirror stood at the far end of the room with a magnificent beech wardrobe beside it.

"Wow!" Was all she managed to say.

Eragon smiled slightly at her dumbfounded expression. "It takes some getting used to." He admitted.

"I'll say! They didn't even have rooms like this in the palace!" She said, still in utter awe of the room.

"You might want to put away your belongings. I know for a fact that Nasuada has some dresses stored in the wardrobe that you could wear." He smiled, pointing to it.

"Ok then, but while I'm getting changed, can you wait outside for me? I want to have a look around the place." She pouted.

He chuckled. "If that's what you want…"

"It is." She said earnestly.

"Very well." He made a show of going out the door and she closed it behind him with a snap.

_Now, what to wear?_

She opened the wardrobe and found some beautiful dresses.

_The green would go with your eyes. _Eriador said to her from the ground were he was lying.

_True._

_Well then, what are you waiting for? Put it on!_

With deliberate slowness she took the beautiful silk dress from the hanger and took off her own, hanging it in the other dress' place. She then threw on the dress and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress complimented her shape perfectly and her skin had a glow to it. She quickly combed her hair. Satisfied, she proceeded toward the door. Before she opened it, she turned to her dragon.

_Aren't you coming? _She asked Eriador.

_No, you go for a walk with Eragon. Saphira and I will stay here._

_Suit yourselves. _She shrugged and turned to open the door. In the hall she looked for Eragon. He was leaning against the wall, waiting patiently for her.

"I'm ready." She smiled.

He looked at her and couldn't stop. "That dress is beautiful on you." He breathed.

She laughed. "I guessed that from the way you're staring at me."

He looked sheepish and wrenched his gaze away from her body to her face.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine. Really. I don't particularly mind people staring at me; I get stared at quite a lot, being a princess." She smiled.

"Well then, we better get a move on. I have lots of places to show you." He grinned.

And with that they strolled off. He showed her many places and they finished in a moonlight courtyard with a fountain and roses growing in bushes around the square. They were alone there except for the insects and birds.

"Would you like to sit down?" Eragon asked her, pointing toward the edge of the fountain.

"If you don't mind." she smiled.

"Not at all." he laughed.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the fountain. They both sat down and Analísia sighed contentedly. Eragon put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. They both sat there, enjoying each other's presence.

After a while, Eragon sighed.

"It's getting late, we should head back now." he removed his arm and gently pulled her upright. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and they both strolled back to their bed chambers.

As Eragon sat down on his bed, after bringing Analísia back to her room, Saphira said,

_What took you so long?_

_We sat down for a while. _He answered.

_I see..._she said, and he blushed as he saw what she was thinking.

_It was nothing like that. We just sat down, that's all. _He said, showing her his memories of the day.

_Oh. _She said, and moved her head embarrassedly.

_Yes, oh. _He answered.

With that, he sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.


End file.
